


The Ultimate Search Engine

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Science Fiction, Shatner did it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David didn't die and he's planning a proposal to his girl, but one day they're trapped in a dimension gap with Kirk's offsprings - all of them! Questions: First, why there are so many half-Vulcans; Second, how the hell they got in here; The last and the most is that if all these weird people are Kirk's children then why Saavik is here too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Search Engine

**Author's Note:**

> 我最喜欢的个人脑洞短篇。写于2014/2/9

**终极搜索引擎  
**

 

“见鬼，我这是在哪里？”

一睁开眼，David就发现自己身处一间宽敞的大厅里，周围熙熙攘攘的全是人。一秒钟之前他还在企业号的舰桥上摆弄着观星仪器，眨眼之间，他就被绑架到了陌生的地方，连传送的分子解离感都没有。

环顾四周，周围的陌生人也都诧异得很。显然，他们也是被绑架的受害者。他们中有男有女，有人穿着星舰学院的大红制服，还有人套着长袍——瓦肯长袍。实际上，他们中大多数人都长了一副尖耳朵。

“David，你在这里！”背后传来熟悉的女声。是Saavik，他长久以来追逐着的姑娘，聪慧又美丽。她也被绑架来了？David飞快地跑向她。

Saavik手中拿着三录仪，向他展示着读数，“有趣，所有的数据显示，我们现在并不处于我们自己的宇宙，而是到达了无数个平行宇宙的交汇点。我们身边的这些人很可能分别来自不同的宇宙。”

David感到了一丝紧张，“劫持我们的人必然掌握了某种高超的技术，他们甚至没有制造出穿越所必要的虫洞。”

“很难说，他们有可能只是劫持了我们的意识。或者他们的次元级别太高，很容易地就把几个低次元宇宙拼起来，就像你作为三次元生物，可以用胶带把二次元的纸张粘贴到一起一样。”

“你是说，我们如同纸上的蚂蚁一样任人摆布？”

“是的，我们得想办法离开这座房间。”

旁边有人插嘴，“还得搞清楚他们的目的何在。”

David一回头，面前是个尖耳朵的瓦肯人，可是他怎么看都不像瓦肯人。“你们好，我是Stalk，Spock之子，你们呢？”Stalk大大方方地伸出了手。

David犹犹豫豫地与他握了手，“我是David，这位是Saavik。我以为瓦肯人不喜欢含有肢体接触的问候方式？”

Stalk耸耸肩，“是啊，但我被我另一个父亲说服了，何况我选择了人类的生活方式。”

“另一个父亲？”

“James T Kirk舰长。你的表情有点奇怪？”

“……他也是我的父亲。”

：：：

他们三个人在房间里穿行着，尝试与人交谈，套问讯息。除此之外，他们还得去安抚一群尖耳朵的小崽儿：三个Amanda，两个George，一个Winona，一个T’Pring，以及一堆古怪瓦肯名的小瓦肯。现在David正在和一个叫Soren的小烦人精纠缠。

一米高的蓝眼睛小瓦肯尝试把他的研究成果推广给David。“我认为这不是平行宇宙的交接，实际上，我们所生活的宇宙都是虚拟的，所有的物理规律都可以被随意编写。”他举起肩头上趴着的绿色Tribble。“刚才这只Tribble告诉我它叫Spirkbble，双亲分别是Jimbble和Spobble。”

“首先，Tribble不会说话；其次，Tribble是单性繁殖的生物。”David打断他的演说。

“的确如此，这正是我认为‘所有物理规律可以被随意编写’的案例依据。”Soren扬起下巴望着比他高出77.333%的David，“只有虚拟宇宙和虚拟宇宙之间才可以随意拼接。”

Saavik和Stalk完成了房间里所有人的生理状况测试，回到David的身边。“你一定觉得很有趣。”Saavik把三录仪上的数据展示给David。

“先不提这个，谁能给我解释一下这群小孩儿的来历？”他几乎是愤怒地转过身，指着Soren，“Anpterngamn星*上的变异花粉也就算了，我可以理解，”他又指向某个Amanda，“或者人工子宫，科技上或许可行。可是瓦肯人的猫人祖先是怎么回事？还一次性生三个！”

地上蜷缩着的三只小猫喵喵叫了起来。

Saavik用肩膀接住了David崩溃的脸，Stalk镇定地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“依照我们刚才得到的读数，这间房间里绝大多数是出于各种理由诞生的Kirk上将和Spock舰长的子嗣，而你和其他少部分人一样，都是Kirk与其他人的后代。”

房间另一头的一位印第安酋长朝他们挥了挥手，他的身边还站着一位充满魅惑力的Troyius女性。*

“别想了，她是你妹。”Stalk继续他的阐述，“据我推断，出于某种目的，劫持我们的人是在收集Kirk上将的后代。”

“可是我的父亲和Spock上将只是好朋友！他们是为了星联一辈子单身的开拓者！”David无法理解眼前出现的荒谬的一切。一屋子的荒谬。

Soren在旁边插嘴，“你应该试图理解我的理论，虚构的宇宙，随意改写的规律，完全取决于造物主的趣味倾向。”

“他们倾向于让Kirk和Spock生孩子，围绕着这个目的篡改一切物理规律。”

“连Tribble也变得可以有性生殖。”

“Tribble甚至都可以是杜撰出来的物种，它们的分裂生殖根本不符合元素守恒定律。”Stalk说完，担忧地望了望David。

David点了点头，“如果你们之前得出的结论正确，也就是说我们作为是Kirk的儿女被抓了过来，那为什么Saavik会出现在这里？”

Saavik欲言又止。

“告诉他吧。”Stalk同情地瞧着David。

Saavik抿了抿嘴。“你还记得我们在创世星把Spock找回来的时候，他在迅速老化，我为了安抚他的血热，与他进行了一次心灵融合？”

“是的。你发现了什么？”

“还有Spock在圣山居住了三年？”

“为了驱逐情感，不是吗？”

“我告诉过你我是Sarek大使和Amanda夫人抚养长大的？”

“是的，你还说你九岁的时候被企业号从罗穆伦废弃殖民地上救出来之后，Spock把你交给了他们抚养。作为养女。”

“实际上，作为孙女。”Saavik声音渐弱，“我是你妹妹。”

David觉得听到了自己的心脏和宿舍抽屉里的求婚戒指一起碎了的声音。

：：：

Stalk和Saavik，还有一群套着蓝色制服的瓦肯混血儿，聚在一起商讨着如何用手头的一沓三录仪改造出一个逆转电路，好打破平行宇宙之间的拼接。David承认自己有几分生物学天分，可一看电路就是满脑袋浆糊。

Soren坐在他身边，抱着膝盖。他小声地安慰着David。

“无论是谁抓住了我们，总会有办法回去的，是吗？”

“如果我们回不去呢？”

“会回去的。Jim爸爸说过，永远没有赢不了的局面。”小瓦肯说，“你的Jim爸爸没有这么说过？”

 _他二十多年来都不知道我的存在。_ “我父亲可不会把我搂怀里讲宇航员故事。”

“就像我的Spock爸爸一样。”Soren埋怨道，“他老是让我学冥想。”

“嘿！各位主意疏散！”印第安酋长让大伙儿靠墙站。随着一声爆破，透明的屋顶碎裂开来，有稀稀落落的玻璃渣往下掉落，周围的墙体也开始出现细细的裂痕。David护住Soren，看着Saavik向他跑来。

“马上会有剧烈的震感，我们得趴下来，墙塌掉之后，我们就能回归自己的宇宙了。”Saavik努力使用着冷静的语气，可是David知道她也不能确信所有人的安危。他们只能尽力去保护更多的小孩儿。

David趴下来，两只胳膊罩在了两个孩子头上。右胳膊下的男孩子穿着条纹睡衣，他惊恐地把小脸蛋扭曲出了一条条沟壑，让David莫名觉得有点儿眼熟。

“好小伙儿，你叫什么名字？”

“Joan McCoy。”

 

_*宇宙另一头*_

“Bill，你在看什么？” 

“新鲜事物。”说话人迅速地阖上电脑。“新知识，Lenny，你知道的，老年人需要去学习。”

“学习什么？”

“搜Tag。”

 

 

—完— 

【注】

Anpterngamn星：Man pregnant打乱字母哈哈哈哈哈哈

 印第安酋长、Troyius女性：TOS里舰长睡了他们的老妈。

 

 


End file.
